thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Shino Aburame vs. Kinoa Sangetsu
Shino Aburame vs. Kinoa Sangetsu is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Shino Aburame and Hidden Waterfall Genin Kinoa Sangetsu. Prelude After successfully completing the Second Exam of the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, the eight passing teams gather in an arena inside the tower at the center of the Forest of Death. Each participant must undergo a Preliminary Exam in which they must participate in one-on-one battles, the winner proceeding to the Third Exam while the loser is eliminated. Each pair of opponents is selected at random, and Shino Aburame and Kinoa Sangetsu are the first pair. Genma Shiranui introduces himself as the proctor for the Third Exam and the Preliminary, stating that he is the judge of each match and will determine when to stop a fight. Battle Genma announces the start of the first fight, and Kinoa immediately uses Ninja Art: Chakra Anchor. He places a surge of Chakra on the floor at his feet and then activates Ninja Art: Strike Return Strike. Shino prepares to attack, but he is knocked up into the air before being hit across the arena. Kinoa, having not visibly moved or attacked, leaves the entire arena in shock as he takes his early lead. Shino recovers and demands to know what happened, but Kinoa declines to tell him. Shino uses Parasitic Insects Jutsu and attacks, but Kinoa counters with his immense speed, killing the first wave of insects. Shino continues attacking without producing results, and Kinoa attacks Shino, slamming him into a wall while stabbing him with a kunai. In the wake of Shino's injury, his insects around the arena become unfocused and spread out across the arena, but as Shino recovers, they attack Kinoa in a massive wave from all directions. Kinoa releases his Chakra Anchor and evades the insects, however several latch onto him and begin sucking his Chakra. Kinoa does not have time to kill them as he continues to avoid the massive wave pursuing him. He tries unsuccessfully to ward the swarm off, and he eventually jumps up and lands on the ceiling. He places a new Chakra Anchor here, and as Shino's insects close in, Kinoa uses Strike Return Strike to deal several successive strikes to Shino. Shino falls, and Kinoa comes down on him with two kunai. Shino defends himself using Parasitic Insects: Bug Wall, driving Kinoa back. As thousands of bugs swarm him, Kinoa uses Strike Return Strike to attack Shino and then escape to his Chakra Anchor he had placed on the ceiling. The insects become unfocused again, and Kinoa attacks Shino with shuriken. All of the shuriken land direct hits, incapacitating Shino and ending the fight. Aftermath In order to prevent the thousands of beetles around the arena from attacking the spectators, two of Tsunade's attendants use Ninja Art: Chakra Capture Net to capture them. They then move the caught insects outside of the arena, and Genma thus announces Kinoa as the winner of the fight. Shino is removed from the arena for medical treatment while the carcasses of insects are cleaned from the arena. Several spectators are shocked to see Shino lose a battle, and the arena clears to make room for the next fight. Category:Battle